In general, a foldable chair is a temporary furnishing configured to accommodate a user. A foldable chair can be disassembled at any time and be transported to another location. Assembled on site, a foldable chair can be rapidly and conveniently erected after a user has become familiarized with the method by which the chair is unfolded and folded.
Conventional foldable chairs utilize a sub-optimal configuration to fold and unfold. A first conventional apparatus to fold a chair comprises support leg pipes which are cross-connected and formed in such a way that one of the leg pipes is telescopic. Telescopic pipes are disadvantageous as the structure is typically supported by a lock and stop device which experiences a large load. When the lock and stop device is damage the chair is no longer useable, the folding and unfolding operation becomes hazardous to the user. Another conventional apparatus is formed in such a way that the crossed pipes are divided into segments which fold during operational use. However, this is also unsatisfactory as this apparatus is complicated and does not provided a smooth folding and unfolding operation.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.